Rounds of ammunition usually include a case, a primer in a primer pocket of the case, a propellant in the case, and a bullet seated in a bullet end of the case opposite the primer. The primer has a primary explosive used to ignite the propellant in the case to propel the projectile down a barrel of a firearm. An initial step in manufacturing a round of ammunition or reloading a case is priming the case, i.e., inserting a primer in the primer pocket of the case. There are various types of tools that may be used to assist in inserting a primer in a primer pocket of a case.